Unexplainable Love
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Karena kalau kau menyukai seseorang, kau akan tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau lakukan padanya. [It's a Konoha's Academy's side story. WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Unexplainable Love  
**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the fic  
_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _probably shounen ai and yaoi. It's Konoha's Academy's side story~_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Apa yang diinginkan dari _leader _sebuah grup dengan popularitas yang semakin meningkat? Mungkin orang-orang akan memberikan berbagai macam jawaban yang sangat beragam, tapi Naruto hanya menginginkan sebuah kehidupan yang normal—atau mungkin kehidupan paling normal yang bisa ia dapatkan dari seorang entertainer sepertinya.

"Hei, Naru!"

Yahiko menghentikan langkah, membuat Sasori dan Itachi yang ada tepat di belakang lelaki berambut oranye itu ikut berhenti. Itachi menahan teguran yang akan ia lontarkan kepada _member_-nya itu ketika menyadari apa yang sudah membuat mereka hampir bertabrakan.

_"Daijobu, outoto?"_

Sasori menolehkan kepala, melemparkan tatapan dengan pandangan bertanya kepada Uchiha yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya. Itachi menarik napas panjang sebelum memberikan gestur dengan gerakan kepala agar rekannya itu mengikuti tindakan Yahiko; duduk satu sofa dengan si pemuda pirang.

_"I think I'm going insane."_

Penuturan yang terdengar samar karena terhalang tangan yang sejak tadi menutupi setengah bagian wajah Naruto membuat ketiga sosok yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu melemparkan sorot waspada. Mendengar Uzumaki Naruto mengeluh sama sekali bukan indikasi yang bagus karena semua orang tahu bagaimana positif pikiran pemilik kulit _tan _itu. Sasori duduk di samping Naruto, mengapitnya karena Yahiko sudah lebih dulu duduk mendampingi adik mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemilik rambut berwarna merah itu dengan nada tenang.

Naruto masih enggan memperlihatkan wajahnya dan Itachi sama sekali tidak bisa melihat raut wajah pemuda itu karena ia menunduk begitu dalam. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang menimpa _leader _muda itu, percakapannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu memberinya sedikit petunjuk. Tidak seperti kedua rekannya, ia memilih untuk berdiri tak jauh dari ketiga sosok yang tengah duduk.

_"I don't know what my faults are. I don't know why they do this to me—to us. Didn't they say that they love us? What kind of love is this?"_

Yahiko adalah orang pertama yang melembutkan pandangan dan mengulurkan lengan untuk membawa tubuh adik dari kekasihnya itu kedalam sebuah pelukan. Ia membiarkan Naruto menyandarkan dahi di perpotongan habu dan lehernya, menyembunyikan sebelah wajahnya yang sejak tadi belum berhasil mereka lihat di bahunya.

Sasori menarik napas panjang, menyandarkan diri ke punggung sofa dengan pandangan lelah tertuju pada Itachi yang masih memperhatikan keadaan si pemuda berambut pirang tanpa suara. Ucapan yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto sudah cukup bagi ketiga anggota Akatsuki itu untuk mengetahui apa yang sudah membuatnya kacau.

Tanpa meminta pendapat pun Itachi yakin semua orang akan setuju jika ia berkata kalau Konoha's Academy sedang ada dalam posisi yang menyedihkan saat ini. Penjualan album mereka memang tergolong tinggi dan kepopuleran mereka masih terus meningkat walaupun mereka sudah debut selama tiga tahun, tapi hal itu hanya dua dari sekian banyak poin yang membuat kelima pemuda itu berada dalam posisi terpuruk.

"_Fans _mencerminkan idolanya". Istilah itu memang sudah sangat familiar, tapi bagaimana kalau idola yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang _fans _mereka lakukan adalah pihak yang mendapatkan gambaran negatif di muka publik karena tindakan dari orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai seorang _fan?_

Bagaimana jika idola yang sama sekali tidak berniat menyakiti siapapun adalah pihak yang mendapat cibiran atau bahkan hujatan karena perkataan dari orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai seorang _fan?_

Bagaimana jika idola yang selalu bekerja keras, bersikap sopan dan melakukan semua hal dengan kemampuan terbaik mereka adalah pihak yang mendapatkan banyak _haters _dan _anti-fans _karena sikap dari orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai seorang _fan?_

Dimana kebenaran dari istilah tadi? Dimana keadilan dari istilah tadi? Itachi sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang banyak menggunakan istilah itu untuk memberikan penilaian terhadap seorang idola yang secara nyata tidak mungkin bisa mengendalikan ribuan atau bahkan ratusan ribu _fans _di luar sana.

Satu lawan seribu, apa itu masuk akal? Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu berusaha keras untuk tidak mendengus sinis.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, hm? Apa kau baru bertemu Tsunade-_san?"_

Anggukkan kecil yang diberikan Naruto cukup bagi Yahiko untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

"Aku sempat mendengar dari Kakashi kalau _management _akan mengeluarkan pernyataan di _web page _mereka siang ini," Sasori mengusap puncak kepala pirang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak bersikap selayaknya seorang Uzumaki itu.

"Keadaan jelas tidak mungkin langsung membaik," Itachi tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan dua rekannya, "tapi kau bisa percaya pada CEO kita. Dia bukan wanita yang bisa dipermainkan seperti ini, semua orang tahu itu."

Bekerja selama bertahun-tahun sebagai seorang _entertainer_ membuat Tsunade paham betul seluk-beluk dari dunia _entertain. _Ya, sebelum memutuskan untuk mendirikan _management, _Tsunade nyatanya adalah seorang solois dan aktris yang sempat membintangi beberapa film terkenal. Pengalamannya tadi jelas sangat membantu wanita cantik berambut pirang itu ketika ia harus menghadapi berbagai situasi buruk yang menimpa semua artis yang ada di bawah pimpinannya—termasuk hal yang sudah membuat Naruto _drop _seperti sekarang.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus membicarakan hal ini denganmu sekarang, tapi kau harus tahu kalau apa yang kau lakukan sebagai seorang _leader _adalah hal yang benar," Sasori kembali angkat bicara. "Mungkin banyak yang menganggap tindakanmu berlebihan, tapi kau adalah orang yang memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga keempat saudaramu, bukan begitu?"

Kata "berlebihan" yang meluncur dari mulut rekannya membuat Itachi kembali menahan tawa mengejek yang hampir meluap dari tenggorokannya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan melemparkan tatapan tajam dan memberikan teguran yang diberikan pada orang yang sudah mencelakai orang yang kau sayangi termasuk ke dalam kategori tindakan yang "berlebihan". Dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis yang jelas-jelas menarik dan mendorong putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha hingga terjatuh ketika Konoha's Academy berusaha keluar dari bandara beberapa minggu yang lalu, tatapan tajam yang diberikan Naruto tentu tidak ada apa-apanya.

Tapi pandangan tadi mungkin hanya dimiliki Itachi dan orang-orang yang memiliki pemikiran netral, karena nyatanya respon yang diberika sang Uzumaki itu dinilai banyak _'fans' _sebagai hal yang berlebihan. _Well, _Sasori mungkin benar karena Naruto tidak seharusnya memberikan teguran dengan kalimat _"Back off" _dengan nada mengancam, tapi apa gadis-gadis itu akan mengerti jika pemuda pirang itu memberikan teguran dengan lembut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan? Dengan keadaan Sasuke yang benar-benar terjatuh di depan matanya?

Itachi menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana ributnya kami saat sedang bermain _game, _kan? Kalau sampai ada acara televisi yang meliput rutinitas kami satu itu, pasti akan sangat banyak suara 'piiiiiip' yang muncul karena berbagai kata yang meluncur dari mulut kami."

Tawa pelan yang tertahan yang diberikan Naruto membuat Yahiko sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap kedua rekannya secara bergantian, meminta mereka membantunya agar perasaan _leader _berusia dua puluh tiga tahun ini agar menjadi lebih baik.

Sementara Itachi menolak memberikan saran, Sasori memberikan gestur 'makan' dengan sebelah tangannya. Yahiko mengulaskan senyum lebar, menyetujui ide brilian yang diberikan saudara dari Sabaku no Gaara itu.

"_Ne, _Naru, kurasa aku akan menghadiahkan semangkuk ramen Ichiraku dan satu _tube _eskrim ukuran besar padamu karena kau sudah menjadi _leader _terbaik di mataku. Jadilah anak baik dan tunggu di sini, oke?" tutur Yahiko sembari mengacak rambut pirang lawan bicaranya.

Setelah berhasil menyeret Sasori untuk menemaninya pergi membeli makanan yang sebelumnya ia sebutkan, dua pemuda itu akhirnya melangkah keluar dari ruang santai gedung_ management, _meninggalkan Naruto yang kini duduk bersandar dengan kepala mendongak dan mata tertutup bersama Itachi yang belum juga mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok itu.

"Kau masih bisa memperhatikanku sambil duduk, _niisan."_

Sindiran yang diberikan padanya membuat sang satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang ada di ruangan itu menggelengkan kepala. Ia menuruti permintaan anggota Konoha's Academy favoritnya itu dan mengerlingkan mata saat Naruto tanpa ragu memposisikan kepala senyaman mungkin di pangkuannya.

"Panggilan yang diberikan Sasuke padamu benar-benar tepat. Apa yang ada di kepalamu sampai-sampai kau menunjukkan sikap seperti tadi pada kami, hn?"

Walaupun Itachi hanya bisa melihat sebagian dari wajah Naruto, ia tetap bisa menangkap gembungan pipi kesal dari si pemuda pirang. Kedua mata beriris biru itu memang masih menutup, tapi dari keadaan tubuhnya yang rileks Itachi tahu kalau kedua rekannya sudah berhasil membuat sang Uzumaki merasa lebih baik.

"Apa Tsunade hanya memberi ancaman mengenai larangan mengeluh kepada kami? Atau alasan wanita itu memintamu untuk menemuinya adalah karena kau sudah melanggar hal itu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia membiarkan sebelah tangannya terkulai di pangkuan sang lawan bicara, sementara sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk meraih dan menggenggam jari telunjuk lelaki itu.

"_Baachan _memanggilku karena dia harus memberitahuku mengenai tindakan lanjutan yang akan diambil _management. _Walaupun gadis itu memintaku untuk tidak memperkarakan hal ini, aku tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk itu. Seperti yang tadi kau katakan, wanita itu bukan orang yang bisa **dan** senang dipermainkan."

Tentu saja. Tentu saja Tsunade akan menindak lanjuti tindakan mengganggu yang sudah dilakukan salah satu gadis yang menganggap dirinya sebagai Chrysanths.

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau tidak yakin dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini?"

Itachi memperhatikan jarinya yang diremas pelan oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memang memiliki kebiasaan menggenggam jari telunjuk seseorang. Jika di Konoha's Academy dia selalu melakukan hal ini kepada Sasuke, di Akatsuki dia melakukan ini pada dirinya dan Yahiko. Itachi yakin hampir semua orang di _management _menyadari hal ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan kali ini. Aku berusaha untuk membutakan dan menulikan diri, tapi semua respon negatif itu selalu bisa menelusup masuk, _niisan," _Naruto menarik napas panjang.

Mengabaikan perkataan dan sikap berkonotasi negatif yang ditujukan orang-orang memang bukan hal yang mudah. Walaupun Naruto selalu meminta kepada semua anggotanya untuk mengabaikan hal tadi, ia sendiri terkadang terjebak pada situasi dimana ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari serangan para _anti-fans._

Itachi mungkin _debut _satu tahun setelah Naruto, tapi bukan hal yang sulit untuk memahami perkataan pemuda itu. Tidak sedikit komentar miring yang ia baca ataupun ia dengar mengenai keberadaannya di Akatsuki. Tidak sedikit juga sikap buruk yang ia terima sebagai anggota Akatsuki. Semua hal itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar, baik di kehidupan normal dan di kehidupan super abnormal seperti yang ia miliki, karena jika ada orang yang menyukaimu, maka pasti ada orang yang tidak menyukaimu. Hukum alam. Tidak akan terelakkan.

"Apa sebelumnya kau sadar kalau dia juga akan mempublikasikan _chat _kalian, Naru?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyadarinya, itulah kenapa aku berkata seperti itu. Kalau aku menyadarinya, aku pasti akan mengatakan hal yang lebih keren, kau tahu itu kan?"

Itachi mendengus geli saat melihat senyum tipis di wajah sang Uzumaki. Ia mengacak rambut pemuda itu sebelum mendaratkan sebuah jitakan pelan di puncak kepalanya.

"Kau mau terlihat seberapa keren lagi, hn? Apa kau tidak dengar kalau banyak orang selain Chrysanths yang memuji perkataan tenangmu ketika menghadapi _ugly fan _itu?"

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya," Naruto kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "dan itu membuatku merasa senang."

Putra sulung Uchiha Mikoto itu menggelengkan kepala ketika menyadari kalau ternyata Naruto masih memiliki sisi polos seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau mendengar kalau momen pribadi kalian direkam dan dipublikasikan, Naru? Apa yang ada di kepalamu ketika mereka berusaha menyangkut-pautkan percakapan kalian dengan salah satu anggota _girlband _itu?" tanya Itachi sembari menggerakkan jari telunjuknya yang masih ada di genggaman si pemuda berkulit _tan_.

"Aku marah, tentu saja," jawab Naruto setengah bergumam. "Aku kecewa karena dia mencuri hal paling berharga yang kami miliki."

Waktu saat mereka keluar dari pusat perhatian memang sangat jarang terjadi, itulah kenapa hal tadi menjadi hal paling berharga bagi para _entertainer_. Mereka memang menunjukkan diri mereka sendiri di depan kamera, tapi hal itu tentu memiliki batasan-batasan tertentu yang tidak bisa dilangar. Waktu yang mereka habiskan berlima secara pribadi adalah momen dimana mereka bisa menjadi diri mereka sendiri, secara utuh, tanpa harus mengingat garis-garis bahaya yang tidak boleh mereka lewati.

Tapi apa yang terjadi jika momen berharga itu juga harus direbut dari tangan mereka? Apa yang terjadi jika momen berharga itu malah ikut menjadi pusat perhatian? Apa yang terjadi jika momen berharga itu digunakan sebagai alasan munculnya sebuah skandal? Apa momen itu masih bisa disebut berharga?

Itachi mengangkat kepala dan menatap sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua alis terangkat. Ia melirik sofa tunggal yang ada tak jauh darinya dan memberikan tanda agar sosok itu duduk di sana.

"Sudah berapa lama dia di sini?"

"Satu jam? Dua jam? Entahlah," Itachi mengangkat bahu. "Aku baru bertemu dengannya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

Hembusan napas panjang yang diperlihatkan sang lawan bicara membuat Itachi berusaha menahan senyum. Peluang untuk melihat kepanikan yang sempat tergambar di wajah adik tunggalnya memang amat kecil, tapi selalu terbuka jika Naruto terlibat di dalamnya.

Sepasang mata beriris gelap milik pemuda tertua yang ada di ruangan itu terus memperhatikan sang Uchiha yang baru saja bersandar di punggung sofa dan membiarkan tubuhnya rileks dengan kepala mendongak.

"Kukira dia pergi ke apartemen kalian ketika aku tidak menemukannya di ruang latihan," tutur Sasuke dengan sebelah lengan menutupi kedua matanya.

"Kau datang ke apartemen?"

"Hn," Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Beruntung aku bertemu Yahiko di lobi saat kembali ke sini."

"Dia masih di bawah?"

"Mungkin. Tapi aku sempat melihatnya menyeret Sasori ke pintu belakang."

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. Bisa dipastikan kalau kedua rekannya tadi mengalami kesulitan saat meminta ijin kepada Orochimaru, _manager _utama mereka. Lelaki berambut panjang itu memang terkenal sebagai orang yang amat sangat sulit diluluhkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, _otouto?_ Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh dan membalas tatapan sang kakak sebelum menatap pemuda pirang yang terlelap dengan kepala di pangkuan lelaki itu.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Semua orang bisa memaklumi isi rekaman itu. Mereka menilai kalau sangat wajar kami berbicara dengan nada informal dan diselingi berbagai kata umpatan karena saat itu kami sedang menikmati waktu pribadi."

Baguslah. Itachi tidak yakin kalau ia masih bisa menahan kemarahan kalau sampai ada yang menyalahkan sikap kelima anggota Konoha's Academy di waktu senggang mereka. Sangat wajar bagi remaja seusia mereka untuk berbicang dengan menggunakan berbagai macam nada dan juga kata. Lagipula jarak usia di antara kelimanya tidak begitu jauh, jadi tidak ada keharusan bagi mereka untuk terus mempertahankan kesopanan. Mereka juga memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat, jadi Itachi tidak melihat adanya masalah ketika rekaman pembicaraan itu bocor ke publik.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan menerima kenyataan kalau ia baru saja dikhianati oleh orang yang selama ini ia anggap mendukungnya."

Sang Uchiha sulung kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda pirang yang dimaksud ke Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap sang Uzumaki. Ia mengulaskan senyum, menggelengkan kepala karena lagi-lagi ia disodorkan dengan kenyataan kalau orang sedingin dan setenang Sasuke ternyata bisa memperhatikan seseorang hingga sejauh ini.

Berita mengenai rekaman audio yang berisi percakapan kelima anggota Konoha's Academy saat mereka menghabiskan waktu luang di sebuah tempat bermain _game online _memang mengejutkan, terlebih karena sang penyebar rekaman menuliskan kalau salah satu di antara mereka sempat menyebutkan nama salah satu anggota _girlband _di percakapan mereka.

Itachi tidak pernah tertarik untuk membahas gosip yang beredar di luar sana, tapi ketika nama grup adiknya menjadi topik utama, ia tentu tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan memenuhi permintaan gadis itu agar tidak menuntutnya di pengadilan, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat sang pemilik nama melemparkan tatapan yang berarti 'apa-kau-sudah-gila' dengan kedua alis terangkat kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Dia tidak sebodoh itu," ungkap Sasuke tenang. "Naruto tahu mana bagian yang bisa ia intervensi dan mana bagian yang harus ia percayakan kepada _management."_

Itachi mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan adik tunggalnya.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak yakin dia bisa memaafkan gadis itu."

"Hn?"

"Naruto bukan orang yang jahat, tapi dia adalah manusia normal yang berhak untuk tidak menyukai sesuatu—atau seseorang, dalam hal ini. Aku tidak yakin dia mau melihat wajah orang yang sudah merebut momen berharga dari empat orang yang sangat ia sayangi."

Perkataan Sasuke memang masuk akal dan jika hal itu benar, maka itu sangat manusiawi. Sangat wajar bagi seseorang untuk tidak menyukai orang yang sudah menyakiti mereka, tapi dalam hal ini Itachi harus mengakui kalau sikap pemuda pirang itu tidak tepat.

"Dia tidak boleh membenci siapapun," ucapnya dengan nada tegas. "Orang-orang seperti kita tidak boleh memiliki kebencian kepada siapapun."

Bagi Itachi, kebencian adalah sifat terburuk yang paling tidak boleh dimiliki seorang _entertainer. _Bagaimana bisa mereka menghibur orang lain ketika mereka memiliki emosi negatif sebesar itu di dalam diri mereka?

"Dia sudah membencinya," Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Lagi, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan menerima kenyataan kalau tidak semua orang bisa menghormatinya—menghormati kami. Dia hanya harus mendengar kata maaf dari orang itu dan dia tidak akan pernah membahas masalah ini lagi."

"Kau benar-benar mengenalnya dengan baik, hn?"

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata saat menangkap nada menggoda yang digunakan kakaknya. Kedekatan yang dimilikinya bersama Naruto memang selalu jadi bahan sindiran dan godaan orang-orang di _management _dan Itachi tidak termasuk ke dalam daftar pengecualian.

"Kau tahu, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa _fans _kalian selalu berusaha mencari bukti unutk membuktikan apakah kalian benar-benar menjalin hubungan atau tidak."

_"Shut it," _Sasuke kembali mengerlingkan mata.

"Aku serius, _otouto. _Kedekatan kalian benar-benar mencurigakan, belum lagi perhatian yang kau miliki pada _leader-_mu ini."

Sasuke menghela napas, tidak percaya kalau ia lagi-lagi harus berhadapan dengan orang yang berusaha memojokkannya dengan tema pembicaraan satu ini. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan semua pertanyaan dan kecurigaan yang selalu dilemparkan Neji dan ia yakin ia sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghadapi orang selain sang Hyuuga.

"Oi, _Dobe." _Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan sang kakak, pemuda berambut _raven _itu menyenggol kaki si pemuda pirang dengan kakinya sendiri. "Kita harus kembali ke apartemen sebelum Kakashi tahu kalau aku keluar tanpa ijin. Cepat bangun," lanjutnya dengan kaki yang tidak berhenti bergerak.

Naruto menggeram kesal, tidak menyukai gangguan yang ia terima. Dengan malas ia membuka satu matanya sebelum tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuh, membuat dua Uchiha yang ada bersamanya tersentak karena terkejut.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, _Teme? _Bukankah aku memintamu untuk mengawasi mereka bertiga?"

Nada tinggi yang digunakan sang Uzumaki membuat Itachi mengerinyit kesal. Ia tidak pernah bisa membiasakan diri dengan sisi berisik yang dimiliki pemuda yang sudah menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Mereka terus mengeluh lapar dan aku tidak tahan mendengarnya. Bukankah kau berjanji untuk membelikan makanan sepulang dari sini, hn?"

"AAAAHHH! AKU LUPA!"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. Tidak heran kenapa banyak yang mengira pemuda ini dan salah satu rekan satu timnya memiliki hubungan kakak-adik; sifat mereka benar-benar mirip. Naruto jelas-jelas lebih mirip Yahiko dibandingkan Shion yang notabene merupakan kakak kandungnya.

"Rapikan penampilanmu, _Dobe. _Kita harus segera kembali sebelum tiga bocah itu meledakkan dapur kesayanganmu," celetuk Sasuke yang sudah bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," Naruto ikut bangun. "Aku pergi dulu, _niisan. _Ayo cepat, _Teme!"_

Sasuke membiarkan sebelah lengannya ditarik oleh sang Uzumaki. Ia melambaikan tangan satu kali sebagai tanda pamit kepada kakaknya sebelum mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju pintu.

"Kau kan bisa mengirim sms atau menelponku, _Teme. _Meninggalkan mereka bertiga tanpa pengawasan adalah hal yang berbahaya!"

"Kau berkata seolah-olah mereka adalah tahanan rumah, _Dobe."_

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi sewaktu kita meninggalkan mereka di apartemen terakhir kali? Jaket oranyeku berubah warna menjadi biru! Gah!"

"Salahmu kenapa bisa salah menaruh benda itu di keranjang cuci milik Neji."

"HEI! Apa kau juga ingat kalau sahabatmu itu sudah menjatuhkan jam tanganmu tanpa ijin sewaktu kau pergi?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan jam tangan baru sebagai gantinya."

"Huh? Dia menggantinya? Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku? Aku harus meminta jaket baru juga kalau begitu!"

Itachi kembali menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar gema dari percakapan yang lebih mirip seperti pertengkaran dari dua adiknya yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Ia tahu masih banyak hal mengejutkan yang bisa menimpa mereka, atau mungkin menimpa grupnya, tapi sudah sangat terlambat jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin berhenti sekarang.

Sejak masih dalam masa _training _para pengajar sudah memperingatkan kemungkinan hal semacam ini akan menimpa mereka setelah _debut. _Tidak hanya satu atau dua kali ia mendengar pertanyaan Orochimaru mengenai keinginannya untuk mengikuti jejak sang adik. Lelaki yang selalu menunjukkan aura misterius itu terus mengatakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk padanya dan juga anggota Akatsuki yang lain, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memilih untuk mundur.

Itachi yakin hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Konoha's Academy. Walaupun Kakashi terlihat baik dan tenang, lelaki itu bisa berubah menjadi dingin dan mengerikan kalau dia mau. Pemilik rambut keperakan itu pasti sudah melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan Orochimaru kepada lima 'anak asuh'nya dan kelimanya pasti sudah memahami betul konsekuensi dari keputusan yang mereka ambil.

Menjadi seorang publik figur bukan hanya berarti mereka akan menjadi seorang bintang yang terus menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi juga berarti kalau semua yang mereka miliki akan menjadi milik bersama karena harus dibagi dengan publik. Hanya ada batas yang amat tipis antara kehidupan mereka sebagai seorang _entertainer _dan sebagai seorang masyarakat biasa.

Keinginan _fans _untuk terus melihat idolanya membuat mereka harus mempersiapkan diri setiap kali pergi keluar, baik untuk bekerja atau untuk melakukan hal di luar pekerjaan. Keinginan _fans _untuk terus bersama idolanya membuat mereka harus meminta _manager _mereka untuk mengemudi dengan hati-hati, mengingat ada saja _fans _yang mengikuti mereka dengan kendaraan pribadi mereka. Keinginan _fans _untuk terus mengetahui kegiatan idolanya membuat mereka harus bisa terus menunjukkan senyum, meskipun mereka terjebak di dalam sebuah kafe saat sedang menikmati waktu senggang yang amat sulit mereka dapatkan.

Benar, _fans _membuat seorang idola terkenal. Benar, _fans _membuat seorang idola sukses. Benar, _fans _membuat seodang idola bisa mendapatkan banyak hal yang tidak bisa didapatkan orang biasa. Semua hal tadi memang benar, tapi mereka juga harus tahu kalau idola mereka adalah manusia normal yang memiliki dua sisi; sebagai manusia sosial dan manusia individu.

Itachi bisa mengerti kalau _fans _hanya ingin melihat dan menghabiskan waktu bersama idolanya, tapi kalau itu berarti ia harus terus diikuti dan dibuntuti selama dua puluh empat jam atau, seperti yang dialami kelima adiknya, mendapati percakapan pribadinya direkam dan disebarluaskan, penyandang marga Uchiha itu ingin mempertanyakan makna kata _'fan' _yang mereka miliki.

Menyukai seseorang memang diperbolehkan, tapi menggilai seseorang... Itachi mendengus geli karena baginya menggilai seseorang hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang tidak benar-benar menyukai orang itu—karena kalau kau memang benar-benar menyukai seseorang, kau akan selalu berusaha membuat orang itu bahagia dan kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan membuat mereka terluka. Kau akan selalu melindungi mereka, menunjukkan sikap yang bisa membuat mereka tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa, dan menghindari semua kemungkinan yang bisa membuat mereka bersedih atau bahkan menangis.

Karena kalau kau menyukai seseorang, kau akan tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau lakukan padanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__It's just that, when I heard about what the little cubs so-called-fan did, I feel like I saw what happened to my knights in the past. I hope the little wolves will be able to stay strong and keep their strong bound as one._


End file.
